Наука для веселья и удовольствия
by rammy-sky
Summary: Новое изобретение Персептора должно было помочь в борьбе против десептиконов, но кто бы мог подумать, что у него окажется такой интересный побочный эффект


Оригинальное название: Science for Fun and Pleasure  
Автор: DSeeker789  
Ссылка на оригинал: . ?no=60004500...  
Переводчик: Rammy  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Пейринг: Джазз/Персептор  
Примечание переводчика: Едва ли не самый первый перевод, но сделать нормальную вычитку руки та и не дошли.

БУУУУУМ!

По сравнению со взрывами, случающимися на Арке, этот был довольно слабым. Возможно, имел значение тот факт, что произошел он в лаборатории Персептора, а не Уилджека! Да, это было как икота по сравнению с теми Кракатау, что вызывал Джек.  
- Бо….. Боги! Это было неожиданно. - Воскликнул пораженный ученый. – Ни один из полученных ингредиентов не был летучим.  
Персептор разогнал дым, сиреневый как он заметил, от чаши, из которой медленно капала жидкость, получившаяся в результате его последнего эксперимента. Легкая розово-фиолетовая субстанция замерцала.  
- Хммм! Я разолью её по маленьким флаконам, это должно облегчить тестирование. Я так же должен передать немного Рэтчету и Джетфайру для их анализов и получения исходных данных.  
У Персептора была привычка разговаривать самому с собой, большинство ботов сторонились его, так что обычно он был один. Ученый засуетился, осторожно разливая жидкость по флакончикам.  
- Вот так! Теперь убрать. Оу! - его рука была мокрой, должно быть, жидкость пролилась, и он рассеянно вытер руку о грудь.  
- Так! – произнес Персептор, осматривая чистую, без единого пятнышка, лабораторию. - Я только нанесу визит на мойку, а затем рассортирую образцы.  
Тихонько напевая, он вышел. На Арке было очень тихо, большинство Автоботов были либо на патрулировании, либо в увольнении. Он никого не встретил по дороге и мойка была пустой и тихой, когда он вошел.  
Активировав систему, он шагнул в теплую воду. Как только она ударила ему в грудь, вокруг разлился потрясающий аромат…  
«Хммм! » -подумал Персептор. – «Приятный запах, полагаю у Санстрикера снова этот дорогой автошампунь?»  
Его руки скользнули ниже… ниже… Оптика Персептора вспыхнула, когда он прикоснулся к паховой пластине, украдкой оглянувшись вокруг… Он все еще был один. Щелкнули замки и неожиданно дрожащие пальцы начали поглаживать увеличивающийся кабель.

Джазз был просто в бешенстве! Редкое совпадение, но оно все же произошло.  
- Шлаковы тупые жвачные! Дурацкие коровы! Вот ведь лажа… *хе* Куча бычьего навоза! *хе-хе* Что мож быть хуже, я угодил в помойную яму! - бубнил он.  
Встреча Джазза с семейством крупного рогатого скота оказалась несколько травматичной. Неожиданное паническое бегство стада коров через дорогу прямо перед ним заставило Порше пойти юзом и проложить путь прямехонько в очень грязную лужу! А так как он был во главе автоботской кавалькады, то каждый лицезрел произошедшее и нашел это смешным до истерики! Ох! Он думал, близнецы и Блю лопнут от смеха.  
Даже Мираж хохотал! Держась за гогочущего Хаунда… Оптимус не мог на него смотреть, а Проул… Этот шлаков Проул повернулся спиной с дверцами, дрожащими так, будто он пытался сдержаться!  
- Ладно, - Джазз оставлял грязный след, пока шел в мойку, – если я увижу, что кто-т из них так попал, мой бампер тож отшутится!  
Он услышал звук бегущей воды: «Класс! Приятно и тепло». Войдя, Джазз почувствовал удивительно приятный запах: «Санни снова прикупил эту итальянскую штуковину?»  
- АРРРРРРХХХ!  
Тяжело дыша, он качнулся к стене, когда каждое реле и серво в его теле засекло… похоть!  
Его пальцы неловко сорвали паховую пластину и обхватили кабель, который ответил на прикосновение мгновенным болезненным напряжением. Оптика Джазза гасла и вспыхивала снова, когда рука начала давать ему хоть какое-то облегчение. «Какого шлака происхо…. дит? Охххх!» - думал он.  
- Нхххх... Ахххххх… Тааааак хорошооооо, - стон удовольствия эхом донесся из-за угла. Оптика Джазза округлилась. Он заглянул за угол и его повернутый на сексе процессор чуть не расплавился.  
Персептор с отключенной оптикой опирался о стену, одной рукой медленно поглаживая свой жесткий стержень. Он прервался, скользнув кончиками пальцев вокруг навершия, застонав, когда снова плотно сомкнул руку, вторая рука накрест через грудь легко потирала его микроскоп.  
Пальцы огладили его щеку, пробежав кончиками по губам. Персептор быстрым движением глоссы облизнул их и засосал в рот… А? Одна рука, две руки, три руки? Он подключил оптику.  
- Привет, Перси! - Джазз даже не удосужился вынуть пальцы изо рта Персептора, прижимая их губы, его глосса обвилась вокруг глоссы изумленного ученого, но когда разведчик прижался к его телу, Персептор решил, что он, в общем-то, не против.  
Джазз сразу подтянул таз к бедру Персептора. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь чувствовал себя таким возбужденным и безрассудным как сейчас и не будь здесь Перси … Что ж, даже мусоросборник казался неплохой идеей!  
Его руки блуждали по красно-бирюзовому телу, дергая его защитную пластину, поцелуи покрывали губы, щеки, шею.  
- Перси… Асссс! Перси, ты мне нужен! Хочу тебя… Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Позволь мне! Пожалуйста, Перс, иначе я взорвусь! Оххх!  
У Персептора, как и Джазз, доведенного до отчаяния и которого никто никогда не умолял о сексе, был только один ответ.  
- Да! Даааааа! Джазз! Джазз!  
Он даже не успел вовремя открыть замки. Джазз отбросил раздражающий кусок брони, поднимая более легкого меха, вынудив Персептора закинуть ноги и сжать их вокруг талии Порше, одной рукой ухватившегося за серебристое плечо, второй по-прежнему крепко обхватывающего себя.  
Джазз ринулся вперед, проскальзывая в партнера, как рука в перчатку. Персептор совершенно несдержанно завопил, это было так… так… это был лучший секс, который у него когда-либо случался.  
Все, что сейчас волновало Джазза это восхитительное трение его кабеля внутри Персептора, он не мог погрузиться глубже в охотно поддающееся тело, но, Праймас, он пытался! Его толчки были быстрыми и сильными, но обычно спокойный микроскоп его еще и понукал.  
- Не останавливайся! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста не останавливайся, Джазз! Оххх! Оххх! Сильнее. ДА! ДА!»  
Его ноги с неослабевающей силой держали Джазза. Джазз повернул голову и начал целовать, облизывать и покусывать чувствительный тубус микроскопа, Персептор отплатил, прижав один его рожок, дернул головой в сторону и укусил второй! Все это отправило Джаза на недосягаемые высоты сексуального блаженства.  
- Аххх! Дж… Джазз… ахх… ахх… Джазз… Я… ахх… ахх… О, ПРАЙМАС! ДЖАЗЗ! ДААААААА!  
Оргазм ударил Персептора, словно кирпичная стена. Он ошалело терся, вытягивая каждый атом удовольствия, который мог. Ученый почувствовал, как Джазз замер, а потом закричал, когда его собственный оргазм достиг пика. Джазз почти в исступлении вколотился в партнера, Персептор сжал внутренние кабели, когда Джазз излился и чудесное тепло затопило нейросеть эйфорией.  
Со всхлипами вдыхая прохладный воздух, Джазз медленно опустился на колени, собственнически держа в объятьях Персептора, уронившего голову на тубус микроскопа.  
Подняв ошеломленную оптику, разведчик с трудом выдохнул:  
- Ч… Что произошло, Перси? Святой Праймус! Я тя не ранил?  
Такой же ошеломленный ученый качнул головой:  
- Я в недоумении относительно объяснения данного феномена, Джазз… Однако, я должен признать, что в огромной степени наслаждался им. Я никогда ранее не переживал такого интенсивного сексуального контакта… Я должен сердечно поблагодарить тебя за это.  
Джазз мягко усмехнулся:  
- Да пожалуйста! - он расслабил ноги и улегся на пол, из-за чего Персептор попал в водную струю и теплая вода потекла по его плечам и груди.  
Джазз тяжело вдыхал воздух, пытаясь охладиться… *вдох! вдох!* «Черт, что за зелье использует Санни? А… Святой Праймас!»  
Персептор шумно выдохнул, ощутив, как кабель Джазза увеличился и отвердел у него внутри; потом он почувствовал тот чудесный аромат и все, что ему сейчас хотелось сделать, это…  
Джазз застонал, когда Персептор начал неистово двигаться вверх и вниз… Аххх! Потрясающие чувства! Он вцепился в темные бедра, пытаясь опускать их вниз с еще большей силой, одновременно подкидывая свои бедра навстречу.  
Постанывая от желания, Персептор пытался высчитать… Его вес х гравитацию х вертикальное давление… Как он может пустить Джазза глубже в свое тело? Он пробовал разные углы…  
- ШЛАКОВО ЖЕЛЕЗО! - Вот это был угол… Поднялись другие непрошенные вопросы… Аромат х похоть х эксперимент =?... О! Но это могло подождать, а его восставший кабель ждать не мог и ему хотелось…  
- Джазз… Джазз… Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Я… хочу… Можно?... Твою руку? - с мольбой и отчаянием в оптике он передвинул одну руку Джаза с бедра к своему напряженному кабелю.  
Джаз улыбнулся:  
- Все, что хочешь, любимый!  
Он плотно обхватил рукой довольно впечатляющий кабель и задвигал ею в ритме с быстрыми движениями Персептора. Персептор сжал бампер Джазза, используя его, чтоб толкать свое тело вниз еще сильнее.  
Джазз смутно осознал, как его крик облегчения эхом разнесся по мойке, чувствовал сокращающуюся и расслабляющуюся непрерывными волнами внутреннюю проводку Персептора. Оххх! Это было здорово.  
Острое чувство Джазза, снова затапливающего его изнутри смазкой, заставило Персептора застонать от удовольствия. Внезапно его засосал страх. Он вспомнил настолько давнюю, что даже не мог вызвать в памяти имя того бота, внезапную встречу, когда Персептор был польщен вниманием со стороны одного очень популярного, но более чем наэнергоненного, меха. Когда тот, другой, достиг пика, он отпихнул Персептора и, смеясь, ушел, оставив несчастного ученого сгорать от стыда и желания. А Джазз?  
Джазз рухнул вниз с отключенной оптикой, с трудом втягивая прохладный воздух. Движение в его объятьях сообщило, что он не один. Подключив окуляры, он увидел отчаяние, светящееся в устремленной на него мягко горящей оптике.  
- Хаммм! Звиняй, искорка, ты почти вырубил меня! Все еще висишь? Спокойняк! Дай старине Джаззу отправить тебя на вершины экстаза! - акцент Джазза усилился, а подаренная им улыбка могла бы расплавить и бетон.  
Джазз опустил руки на красные колени и провел вверх по серым бедрам, лишь кончиками пальцев обхватив все еще твердый, слегка пульсирующий, стержень и начав массировать его. Персептор запрокинул голову, поскуливая, так сжимая бампер Джазза, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Вскоре он почувствовал электрический натиск оргазма. «Джаззззззззззз!» - взвыл ученый под искусстными ласкающими пальцами. Он упал поверх Порше, со всхлипом втягивая воздух.  
Джазз нежно погладил темный шлем. Неужто Перси оказался, как говорят люди, темной лошадкой. Кто бы мог подумать, что он окажется таким безрассудным.  
Мало-помалу процессор Персептора прояснился. Прижав одну руку поперек груди, используя бампер Джазза чтоб помочь себе подняться, он передвинулся, бросив взгляд вокруг – пройти, не попав в очередную водную струю, не получалось.  
- Джазз! Джазз! Пожалуйста, ты можешь остановить циркуляцию воды? Я не должен снова входить в воду.  
Растянувшийся на полу Джазз не хотел ничего, кроме хорошего куба энергона и намного времени в офф-лайне. Он протянул руку  
- Давай, ложись!  
- НЕТ! Пожалуйста, Джазз, пожалуйста? - Казалось, он был в отчаянии. Вздохнув, Джазз перевернулся и, решив, что ноги его сейчас вряд ли удержат, пополз по полу, притормозив, когда теплая вода приятно застучала по его спине. Персептор наблюдал за ним, пытаясь не думать, как здорово Джазз смотрится сзади.  
Он сделал это! Потоки воды замедлились до тонких струек и иссякли. Джазз прислонился к стене, глядя как ученый бросился к нему, крест на крест прижав руки к груди.  
- Джазз, я так сожалею, это была ошибка с моей стороны и я искренне и смиренно умоляю простить меня за мой проступок. Пожалуйста, прости меня! Пожалуйста? -Персептор упал на колени перед Джаззом.  
- Перс! Остынь! У нас токо что был самый процесносный секс, который я в состоянии вспомнить за очень долгое время! Глубокий вдох и скажи старине Джаззу, что грызет твои схемы!  
- Это… Это был мой последний эксперимент. Я недавно посетил лекцию о подсознательных реакциях, которые ферромоны оказывают на органические формы жизни и задался вопросом, могут ли подобные реакции появиться у Кибертронцев. У нас нет естественных ферромонов, поэтому я экспериментировал с синтетическими», - он со стыдом уронил голову. - Я стремился создать соединение, которое сделает Десептиконов менее агрессивными. Немного оказалось на моей груди, оно не произвело на меня эффекта в лаборатории, видимо оно активировалось теплой водой. Еще раз, я искренне и покорно молю простить меня.  
Пальцы Джазза нежно погладили его шлем, опустились по лицу и приподняли за подбородок.  
- Если те станет от эт легче, я тя прощаю.  
Джазз наклонился и поймал чужие слегка приоткрытые губы мягким поцелуем. Разорвав его, он осторожно прижал их шлемы друг к другу и усмехнулся:  
- Хоч, чтоб Десы занимались любовью, а не войной? Т сорвал куш!  
Лицо Персептора озарилось робкой улыбкой - прощение и награда, гораздо больше, чем он смел надеяться.  
- Я должен вернуться в лабораторию и применить средство для удаления устойчивых соединений…  
Он кинул взгляд через комнату, где лежали его отброшенные паховая и защитная пластины, но, чтоб достать их, он должен был пройти под капающими кранами. Джаззова схема «Бесенок-Пакостник» вспыхнула активностью.  
- Я их возьму! - Перезаряженный озорными мыслями, Джазз вскочил на ноги и кинулся подбирать разбросанные детали заодно со своими. Обратно к Персептору он вернулся не торопясь, пряча собранное в подпространственный карман.  
- Давай! - он протянул руку, вздернув Персептора на ноги и таща к выходу.  
- Но… Но… Но, Джазз! Мы должны вернуть на место броню! Мы не можем перемещаться по коридорам в таком виде!  
- Перс! Где ж твой дух авантюризма? Дерзай!  
- Но Рэд Алерт будет следить за камерам наблюдения и… и…  
- Что? Развлечем старину Рэда! - Джазз смотрел, как разные эмоции танцуют на лице Персептора, наконец, сверкнувшего озорством.  
- Да!  
Хихикая как нашкодившие спарклинги, они, держась за руки, выбежали в коридор и рванули к лаборатории Персептора.

В офисе охраны Рэд Алерта, сидевшего практически на автопилоте, привлекло внезапное движение на одном из экранов… Его челюсть отвисла, когда он нажал на кнопку "частного изображения". Добавил увеличение… Ничего себе! Джазз и Персептор, ничем не прикрытые сзади, бежали вниз по коридору.  
Он переключился на картинку с одной из камер перед ними… Святой Праймас! Они были голыми не только сзади!  
Словно видя, что Рэд наблюдает за ними, Джазз остановился и помахал рукой камере, а затем так качнул бедрами, что теперь не только его рука махала изумленному главе службы безопасности. Персептор казалось, смирился, влекомый рукой Джазза; Джазз развернул его и что-то зашептал в аудио.  
Челюсть Реда практически упала на стол, когда они повернулись спиной к камере и наклонились…  
- Да они мне просто засветили! - Пробормотал он, когда парочка убежала. Его оптика проследовала вниз, туда, где рука ласкала и поглаживала паховую пластину…  
- Рэд Алерт – Инферно. Пожалуйста, ты не мог бы зайти в офис охраны и … помочь мне кое с чем, что только что… встало.  
- Конечно, Рэд, уже иду!  
Если бы Инферно знал, что будет сбит на пол, связан и растлен Рэд Алертом, когда войдет в офис, он бы не прогулочным шагом туда добирался… Он бы побежал!  
Задыхаясь от хохота, два голых меха заскочили в лабораторию.  
- Охх! Охх! Охх! Я никогда в жизни не делал ничего настолько шокирующе дерзкого! *хе хе* Я чувствую себя совершенно… раскрепощенным. - Персептор не мог поверить в то, что он только что сделал. Джазз с трудом мог говорить сквозь смех.  
- Ха-ха-ха! Старине Рэду иногда надо позажигать! Т слышал, как он вызывал Инферно? Проклятье, хотел б я иметь там жучок! О! Эт и есть "Лююююбовный сок"?  
- Да, это он. Пожалуйста, постарайся не вступать в контакт с жидкостью, Джазз. Это была удача, что в мойке присутствовали только мы двое, если бы там находились прочие члены команды, это … было… бы…  
Его голос смолк, когда ЦП выдал картинку того, что случилось бы, будь мойка набита битком как обычно.  
- ОТПАД! - благоговейно прошептал Джазз. - Это была б робо-оргия из робо-оргий!  
Абсолютно дьявольская идея запрыгнула в его процессор, танцуя вкруг и размахивая флагом.  
- Перс… Можно мне немного? Пожалуйста? Оч прошу?  
- Зачем, Джазз? - полюбопытствовал Персептор.  
- Кода в следующий раз буду шнырять по Немезису, добавлю пару капель в их баки для воды, пока они принимают душ, чтоб сидели по отсекам. Подержать их подальше от наших маршрутов какое-то время! И я думаю, у нас все еще есть передача с мониторов их системы безопасности!  
- ДЖАЗЗ! Это положительно аморально… При условии, что я тоже посмотрю? Здесь немного одиноко… Одному.  
Персептор быстро нашел растворитель и аккуратно очистил свою грудь и руку.  
- Так. - Он качнул головой, не глядя на Джазза - тому, наверное, сейчас хотелось уйти. - Я по-прежнему сожалею, что прервал твою процедуру чистки.  
Джаз пододвинулся ближе.  
- Уверен, что собрал ее всю? - поинтересовался он. - Мож, нам лучше проверить?  
Он взял в руку стакан воды, осторожно опрокинул его на грудь Персептора и наклонился, принюхиваясь. Персептор задержал воздух в вентсистемах - мысль о Джаззе, берущем его снова, была возбуждающей.  
- Нет, ничего! Однако ж, раньше я делал это так! - Подняв голову, Джазз прижал свои губы к слегка приоткрытым губам напротив. Поставив стакан на боковой стол, он обхватил ученого руками, умело целуя отчаянно прильнувшего к нему Персептора.  
Губы Джазза спустились вниз к шее. Персептор запрокинул голову, умоляюще предлагая, постанывая от желания, когда многоопытные пальцы играли с тубусом его микроскопа и спускались вниз по телу к стремительно расходящемуся кабелю, пока его вели к пустому столу.  
- Джазз? - Спросил он с надеждой.  
- Не хочешь поработать, Перс? - Выдохнул Джазз ему в шею, не укладывая ученого вниз, как тот ожидал, а самостоятельно запрыгивая на стол. Он свободно обхватил ногами талию Персептора и откинулся на локти.  
- Отправь Джаззи на Луну, Перс. - Его визор соблазнительно вспыхнул.  
- Я приложу все усилия для достижения твоего полного удовлетворения.  
Персептор был просто ошеломлен. Он питал слабую надежду, что Джазз может снова захотеть с ним секса, но Джазз, предлагающий себя таким образом… Невероятный сон стал реальностью.  
В изумлении Персептор медленно провел руками по талии и бедрам Джазза, не решаясь прикоснуться к элегантно поднявшемуся кабелю.  
- Не из стекла, Перс! И любит, кода его ласкают. - Мурлыкнул Джазз.  
Почти благоговейно Персептор притронулся к кабелю Джазза, вспоминая, как разведчик массировал и потирал его собственный кабель, его пальцы задвигались. Джазз откинул голову и поощрительно застонал, пальцы двигались все быстрей и уверенней.  
- Ты так красив, Джазз. Прекрасней любого виденного мной уравнения.  
Персептор хотел насладиться этими моментами, заставить их длиться как можно дольше, чтоб иметь хоть что-то, что согревало бы и делало светлей одинокие ночи, когда его единственной компанией были лишь рука и собственное воображение.  
- Да т сам как картинка! - Джазз усилил хватку, подтягивая темные бедра ближе к своим, застонав, когда почувствовал первое легкое прикосновение чего-то твердого к порту.  
Персептор наблюдал за лицом Джазза, наполняющимся блаженством, когда он начал медленно входить, негромкие сладкие стоны сопровождали каждый толчок. Он просунул одну темную руку под выпуклость серебристого бампера, вторая потянулась к паре рожек, украшавших шлем Джазза. Джазз занял обе руки тубусом и линзами микроскопа, пальцы блуждали по металлу, низкочастотые импульсы текли с ладоней.  
Внутренняя температура Персептора была практически на пределе, он застонал, желая, чтоб происходящее длилось вечно…  
- Джаззззз! Ох! Ox! Ох! Джазззззз! - Оргазм пронзил его тело как молния, крича имя партнера, он вонзался в него снова и снова до полной потери сил, рухнув на серебряный бампер, когда все системы ушли в перезагрузку.  
Персептор постепенно приходил в себя от голоса Джазза, шепчущего что-то хвалебно-нежное в его аудио, от осторожных поглаживаний по шлему. Разъединив их тела, он заставил Джазза подвинуться дальше по столу.  
Затемненная страстью оптика наблюдала, как Персептор опустил голову. Глядя, как его кабель исчезает во рту, а тело трепещет от желания и предвкушения, Джазз осознал одну вещь… ШЛАК! Он был хорош!  
Персептор передвинул ноги Джазза к себе на плечи, чтоб было легче ласкать этот прекрасный бампер, пальцы нашли ожидающий порт, скользкий от его собственной смазки, и резко вошли. Взвыв, Джазз вцепился в край стола у себя над головой.  
- Перс! ШЛАК…. Ох..Ох..Ох …..Перс! ИЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЯЯЯЯ!  
Персептор сглотнул, Джазз был даже слаще, чем в его фантазиях! Наконец, темные бедра перестали дергаться и крик Джазза перешел во всхлипывающие вздохи. Приподнявшись, Персептор сохранил образ лежащего навзнич сексуально удовлетворенного Джазза в самом потаенном уголке своей памяти.  
Тяжело дышащий, улыбающийся Джазз потянулся вверх, прямо в объятья ухмыляющегося ученого.  
- Ты достиг лунной орбиты, Джазз? - Прошептал Персептор, целуя его аудиодатчик.  
Джазз хмыкнул:  
- Почти что Марса! Перс, почти что Марса! - Сейчас Джаззу было достаточно просто гладить красную грудь, к которой он прижимался. В голову пришла мысль о том, как редко Персептор появлялся в более людных местах Арка и его манера говорить… Наверное, он был очень одинок.  
- Перс, пообещаешь мне кой-что? - начал он.  
Легкая усмешка:  
- Я никому не сообщу о нашей… встрече.  
Джазз был в шоке! Неужели он о себе такого низкого мнения? Разведчик поднял голову, оказавшись вровень с чужой оптикой.  
- Сшшшш! Почему? Т один из лучших, с кем я был! Хватит недооценивать себя! Те надо больше тусоваться, спускаться в комнату отдыха… Общайся!  
- Мой социальный опыт минимален, Джазз. Я… Я предпочитаю науку. – Вот только взгляд его оптики говорил обратное.  
- Наука не отправит тя на Луну… Ну, без ракеты! Т должен дать этому шанс… Дать нам шанс узнать тя лучше… Пожалуйста? Для Джаззи?"  
Осторожная застенчивая улыбка была ответом на уговоры.  
- Адаптивность фундаментальна в науке. Я буду стремиться вести общественный образ жизни и добьюсь большего понимания моих товарищей Автоботов.  
- Сёдня! Сайдс устраивает киномарафон "Звездных Войн"… Тока не обещай ему сделать световой меч… Оууу! - Джазза передернуло. - Сайдс и световые мечи… Неееет!  
Персептор добавил хихиканье Джазза себе в память. Джазз склонил голову в сторону, получив сообщение. Он вздохнул.  
- Прости, надо идти, Прайм почти вернулся, а мне щё рапорт про аварию писать. Если тя не будет сёдня вечером, я пошлю сюда Гримми, чтоб он притащил тя!  
Рассмеявшись, Персептор кивнул, наблюдая, как Джазз спрыгнул со стола и направился к двери…  
- Джазз!  
- Что? - Джазз почти подпрыгнул.  
Персептор не мог перестать хихикать:  
- Ты ничего не забыл?  
Джазз шлепнул себя по лбу. Он вытащил защитную и паховую пластины.  
- Не думаю, что снова удивлю Рэда! - подколол диверсант, ставя броню на место.  
Помахав рукой, он вышел и направился к своему отсеку. У него была небольшая чаша, а соорудить маленький источник тепла было очень легко. У них с Проулом намечались три дня отдыха, Проул планировал составить каталог своих дата-падов, Джазз – капельку любовного сока… Что ж, он с ним поэкспериментирует!


End file.
